


Away from the Bookshop

by Teacup_pirate



Series: Ineffable Parents [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Kid Fic, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Raising the anti-christ, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_pirate/pseuds/Teacup_pirate
Summary: Some time has passed, but not much, since Crowley and Aziraphale adopted the Anti-christ in a last ditch effort to avert the apocalypse. The little family has started to fall into a comfortable routine, but of course, Heaven and Hell can't leave well enough alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574878
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Away from the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to keep writing this AU! 
> 
> Disclaimer: A PLOT has appeared and attached itself! 
> 
> I have no idea how long this series will be, but I'm excited to see what happens!

It had been less than two weeks and the small family was well into their routine. Aziraphale and Crowley were indulging in a few glasses of wine while Adam slept in his bassinet in the back of the bookshop. The night was still young and Crowley wasn’t quite sleepy yet herself as she stayed curled close to her angel. Crowley’s phone rang and she checked the contact information before she groaned. Aziraphale quirked eyebrow before Crowley scooted away from her heat source as she answered the phone.

“Beez! What’s up?”

Aziraphale got up from the couch where they had been sitting together to go check on their son. Adam stretched in his sleep and Aziraphale placed a loving kiss on the infant’s head. When she straightened a smile played across her features; she would have never guessed she could be this happy.

Crowley was still on the phone, so Aziraphale left the room to make a cup of tea. Crowley would probably drink more wine after a call from Head Office, but Aziraphale needed tea to calm down so she wouldn’t fret as much. She didn’t like the odds that the phone call wasn’t about the Anti-Christ.

“And don’t get lost this time Crowley,” Lord Beelzebub signed off and Crowley hung up her phone. 

Crowley unwound herself from the couch and went over to also give Adam a kiss as the infant slept. Aziraphale returned with a cup of tea and Crowley quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Did you sober up without me Angel?” Crowley asked quietly as she closed the distance between them. 

“Nonsense dear girl. I just wanted a cup of tea, I know you dislike it when I fret.”

“And are you fretting now?” Crowley asked as she wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s curvy waist.

Aziraphale sniffed indignantly, “Possibly. It depends on your telephone call.”

Crowley heaved a sigh and gave the angel a kiss on the forehead before she steered Aziraphale back towards the couch. To Aziraphale the sigh was a confirmation of her fears, but she focused on the hot cup of tea in her hands and how well Crowley navigated them back to the couch. Aziraphale settled into a proper seat on the couch as Crowley poured herself another glass of wine. Wine glass in hand, Crowley settled her back against Aziraphale’s right side and stretched her legs the rest of the length of the couch. Aziraphale relinquished her right hand’s grip of the teacup and wrapped her arm high across Crowley’s chest and started to draw circles on the demon’s outer shoulder. Crowley snuggled in further and waited in silence for Aziraphale to say she was ready for the news.

“What did Downstairs have to say?” Aziraphale prompted after a few tentative sips of tea.

“I have a follow-up assignment on the Anti-Christ. I have to check in with the family that was supposed to receive the child, some American diplomat and his wife. Apparently Heaven found out that I cocked up the delivery.”

Aziraphale made a quiet noise that Crowley knew all to well, Aziraphale had questions. But due to Heaven’s conditioning, the angel would not voice them so Crowley would have to be the one to speak aloud for both of them. 

“Why does Heaven even care? Beez had said they agreed on war in eleven years and that the details did not matter. So why does the family that was supposed to get the Anti-Christ matter? Am I being sent to look for a child that cannot be found?”

Aziraphale hummed in agreement, so Crowley had guessed right on the angel’s questions. Crowley took another sip of wine and contemplated the answers as Aziraphale did the same with her tea. After a minute, Aziraphale spoke up.

“Heaven is trying to claim it as a thwarting on their paperwork. Otherwise it will have to go in the files as a Will of God. For being Her agents, they dislike putting things in their unknown happenings pile.”

“They aren’t fans of the Ineffable plan Angel?”

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s smug smile without having to see it as the angel in question responded,“My favorite plan. Yes the Ineffable Plan.”

“Your favorite plan?” Crowley prodded as she set her wine glass on the table in front of the couch. 

Aziraphale put her mug down on a coaster on the end table next to her and gave Crowley’s cheek a stroke with the hand that was still across the demon’s torso. 

“Of course Darling. It brought us together didn’t it?”

Crowley flushed and sputtered. Despite having declared their love to each other, it still took Crowley off guard when her angel was sweet like this. Aziraphale’s smug smile grew and attempted to move the conversation along.

“When do you leave?”

Crowley whined as Aziraphale reminded her of the reality before them. In protest, Crowley crawled into Aziraphale’s lap, facing the blue eyes and blonde curls of her love. Aziraphale’s smile shifted to something more sympathetic before cupping the demon’s face and placing a gentle kiss on Crowley’s lips. Crowley slumped against the plump angel and buried her face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck and mumbled her answer into the soft skin. Aziraphale gave an approving shiver as the sensation rippled on her skin and worked hard to keep her composure.

“I didn’t hear you Darling,” Aziraphale prompted as she started to stroke Crowley’s long hair.

Crowley hummed in approval, still against Aziraphale’s skin before she lifted her head to respond. “In the morning.”

Crowley lowered her head again and sunk further into Aziraphale’s embrace as the angel continued to stroke her hair in comfort. They stayed entwined until Adam whimpered into awakening, which actually startled Crowley slightly as she hadn’t noticed that she had started to doze off. Aziraphale stopped stroking Crowley’s hair and helped the demon sit upright as she continued to straddle the angel’s lap. Crowley leaned back down after stretching her back and gave Aziraphale a kiss. Aziraphale melted, but as Adam’s waking sounds became louder, neither parent could deny that a good snogging session would have to wait. Aziraphale gave her a kiss in return before she assisted Crowley up off her lap so the angel could attend to their son.

======

In the morning, Crowley changed her corporation back to male for the assignment. The family was in the bookshop proper to say their goodbyes. Crowley had handed Adam back over to Aziraphale and slipped on his sunglasses in preparation. Aziraphale, delighted that Crowley had kept his long hair, tucked one errant curl behind the demon’s ear so his snake sigil on his face was clearly visible. Aziraphale then leaned up and gave Crowley a kiss before she shooed the demon out.

“You charged my mobile last night. I promise to take it on our outing. It will be nice to spend a day away from the shop.”

“I can drive you,” Crowley offered desperately. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished, “I still have to gather Adam’s things and decide where to go.”

Crowley stole another kiss before she sulked out of the bookshop and brought the Bentley to life. Adam squirmed in response and Aziraphale started to gently bounce the bundle in her arms. 

“I know Dearest. I am going to miss him too,” Aziraphale cooed as she walked upstairs to get ready for the day. 

======

Text message from Aziraphale: Is there a revolution going on in France at the moment Darling?

Reply: No Angel. Unless you are going to start one.

Text message from Aziraphale: Splendid! I was going to take Adam to get crepes.  
I know he won’t remember the trip, but I thought we should at least try to show him the world.

Reply: That’s my smart Angel. I think it is a brilliant idea.

Text message from Aziraphale: Thank you my dear. I will send pictures as we go.   
I hope we won’t be too distracting in your work. 

=======

The Dowling Estate looked like a typical British estate, except for the swarm of secret service agents that all American politicians had hovering around them. It reminded Crowley of Lord Beelzebub’s flies and wondered if the demon took credit for that particular habit. Crowley parked the Bentley but before he could disengage the engine, a secret service agent was knocking on his driver’s window. 

“May I see your identification? Do you have an appointment?”

Crowley produced the paperwork Hell had provided, and waited patiently as the agent looked over everything. It seemed satisfactory, so the agent handed the paperwork back and motioned for Crowley to follow. Crowley rolled up the window, turned the Bentley off as it started into the chorus of Killer Queen, and followed the agent inside. Crowley was escorted to wait in a study and just as he was left alone, his phone buzzed. It was a picture from Aziraphale, she had put a small dollop of cream on Adam’s nose and the baby had the biggest smile on for the camera. Crowley could not help but smile at the image and saved it to his mobile. Just as he put the device away, the study door opened and the meeting with the Dowlings started. 

======

It was easy to see why Hell had chosen this American couple to be the environment the Anti-Christ would grow up in. Crowley thanked Someone that he had brought Adam to the bookshop instead. He felt sorry for the child that did have to endure this situation. The couple allowed Crowley access to see the boy and his nanny, as it was apart of the reason he was there. A butler escorted Crowley to the side garden where the nanny and infant enjoyed the sun. 

The nanny pushed her rounded glasses up her nose when she sensed the aura of a demon next to the muted aura of the butler. She turned to face the presence to find a tall, lanky man with long red curly hair standing at an angle just looking at her from behind sunglasses. The butler left without a word and as soon as the door closed, the woman acknowledged the stranger. 

“Demon,” she said in a cool tone as she crossed her arms. 

Crowley sauntered towards her, “Witch.”

“What do you want?”

“Checking on the child,” Crowley responded as he detoured slightly towards a bassinet that looked a lot like the one he had bought for the bookshop.

“Making sure your boss’s plans are going smoothly?” the nanny quipped as her dark hair whipped in the slight breeze that had kicked up.

“Well there is no chance in Heaven or Hell that is going to happen,” Crowley commented as he offered a finger down to the awake infant.

“How do you know that?” The nanny uncrossed her arms and went over to the bassinet as well.

Crowley looked up at her meaningfully, “Surely you can tell this is not the Anti-Christ.”

“I know it isn’t. But how do you know?”

“I’m the serpent they sent to deliver it. Let’s just say the package never arrived at Hell’s intended destination.”

“Anathema Device,” the nanny held out a hand to introduce herself.

“Anthony J. Crowley. So, what shall we do at this juncture?”

“Does Hell know this isn’t the Anti-Christ?” 

“Not for certain. They know I mucked it up, but they sent me here anyway.”

“The Anti-Christ is with an Angel right now. Isn’t he?”

Crowley’s expression froze and panic started to rise. Anathema put her hands up in a non-threatening manner as she explained. 

“I am a descendant of Agnes Nutter. She wrote a prophecy book.”

Crowley blinked, he had heard the name before, probably from Aziraphale. “So if you know this isn’t the Anti-Christ, why are you here?”

“Agnes knew a doppelganger would be helpful in preventing Armageddon. I’m here to make it look convincing.”

“So you have a plan?”

=======

After a full day in Paris, Aziraphale and Adam went back to the flat above the bookshop for Adam’s routine early evening nap. With Adam’s nap complete, the two went downstairs to the backroom to wait on Crowley, who had texted to say he would be home soon. Aziraphale was bouncing Adam to a record, when a loud knock sounded at the bookshop door. Aziraphale ignored it in assumption that it was a customer and focused on Adam who had become suddenly fussy. The knock repeated and an Angelic Voice rang through the doorway. 

“Principality Aziraphale. Open this door.”

“Shit,” Aziraphale swore and then looked down at Adam who started to cry, “Damn it.”

Aziraphale then tried to put Adam down in his bassinet but the cry became a shriek as soon as Aziraphale stopped touching him. Aziraphale pulled out her phone and sent Crowley a quick message ‘Gabriel here,’ before she picked Adam back up and left her mobile in the backroom. The insistent knock continued until Aziraphale turned on the main shop light and called over to the door.

“Just a tic Gabriel. I’m coming!”

The knock stopped and Aziraphale crossed the bookshop as Adam continued to cry. Aziraphale unlocked the door and opened it to which Adam gave another shriek as Gabriel stepped into the shop. Gabriel looked Aziraphale up and down, hardly recognizing the other angel in the new version of her corporation. Aziraphale was in a knee length khaki skirt, light colored nylons, a light blue button down, a light brown vest and her hair sported a tartan headband.

“Aziraphale, what is that?” 

Aziraphale gave a bewildered innocent look to Gabriel as she squashed down the thought of how stupid the Archangel really was. Gabriel waited for a response and looked disapprovingly at the bundle in Aziraphale’s arms.

“It’s a baby, Gabriel. I’m helping a couple in within my principality jurisdiction. They needed a night away.”

To punctuate the point, Adam gave another shriek while his tears continued. 

Gabriel scoffed, “I can see why. Can you make it stop?”

Aziraphale rocked Adam slightly and gave an encouraging shush, to which Adam quieted slightly and gave a hiccup in recognition. With the child quieter, Gabriel could hear the echo of his own voice in the bookshop more clearly and it boosted his ego.

“Now to business. We have reason to believe your Earthly nemesis, the demon Crowley, has delivered the Anti-Christ. That gives us eleven years to finish preparations for the war according to the Great Plan.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale commented in disbelief as she continued to rock Adam who whimpered in his continued protest at the other angel’s presence and his mother’s obvious anxiety. 

“So, get rid of this,” Gabriel motioned around the bookshop. “Change your form back and lose the gut,” Gabriel motioned up and down Aziraphale’s body. “Find your flaming sword and get to practicing as well.”

Adam shrieked again, and it grounded Aziraphale to the child instead of her spiral of thoughts. Aziraphale hugged Adam closer to her and took a deep breath. 

“Is there anything else Gabriel? I’m afraid I really should get the baby ready for bed.”

Gabriel scoffed at the continued whines and cries from the now squirming baby. “When you report in, check on your platoon. If the state of things here is any indication, they are not ready for the war either.”

Gabriel then straightened his coat and walked towards the door to the shop as Adam shrieked again to encourage the bully’s departure. Gabriel waited at the door for Aziraphale to open it for him and it took a moment for Aziraphale to realize that is what Gabriel wanted. Once outside, Gabriel snapped his fingers and popped away back to the Head Office. 

Aziraphale shakily closed the door and walked into the backroom in a daze but made sure to turn off the bookshop’s lights as she went. With Gabriel’s departure, Adam was instantly quiet and snuggled closer into his worried mother’s arms. Once in the backroom, Aziraphale retrieved her mobile and sank into her armchair. Aziraphale readjusted Adam and called Crowley with a sigh.

“Angel! Is everything alright?” Crowley had been waiting, mobile in hand after getting the text message from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale spoke softly, “Tickety-boo darling. Can we spend the night at your flat?”

“Of course we can, love. I’m just around the corner.”

“Alright. See you in a moment,” Aziraphale said before she hung up.

Aziraphale walked out of the bookshop, and met Crowley at the Bentley. Crowley was leaned against the car with the backseat open, ready to put Adam in his car-seat. Aziraphale gave a weak smile, and Crowley knew that Gabriel’s visit had gone very badly. 

“You look radiant, Aziraphale,” Crowley complimented as Aziraphale silently passed Adam over to the demon. 

Adam gurgled in agreement as Crowley turned to strap the child into his seat. With the baby secure, Crowley gently closed the door and turned to face his angel. Aziraphale wrung her hands together and toyeed with her pinky ring as she always did when uncomfortable. Crowley knew Aziraphale was in a delicate place, she always was after a meeting with Heaven, well specifically Gabriel. 

“Sushi?” Crowley offered as he put a steadying hand on top of both of Aziraphale’s.

“No. Thank you Crowley,” Aziraphale said politely but would not look up to her demon’s face.

Things were worse than Crowley expected, his angel usually did not reject the idea of food. Crowley moved his hand from hers and gently caught her elbow to steer her into the Bentley as he opened the passenger door. As Aziraphale settled in, Crowley climbed into the drivers seat, and turned off the music. Crowley had bought the CD the day he recieved Adam, so the Bentley had started to convert the disk into the Best of Queen already. Crowley pulled away from the curb and made it back to his flat in record time. The most concerning part of the drive was how little Aziraphale protested during the mostly silent ride. 

“Wine?” Crowley asked as he took Aziraphale’s coat as she held Adam close to her.

“Yes. Please. Thank you,” Aziraphale spoke words for the first time since the bookshop. 

They silently parted, Crowley to the kitchen and Aziraphale with Adam to the living room. In the kitchen, Crowley selected a sweet red wine, Aziraphale’s preference when upset. Aziraphale meanwhile settled Adam into the small rocking bassinet in front of the deceivingly soft modern couch. Aziraphale took off her shoes as she heard Crowley getting glasses and put her back against the armrest as she pulled her knees to her chest, feet on the couch. Crowley sauntered into the living room and watched as Aziraphale brought out her wings and wrapped herself in a white feather cocoon. 

“Talk to me Angel,” Crowley cooed as he offered the full wine glass down through the feather cocoon as he paused behind her. 

“Not yet Darling. Tell me about your day.” Aziraphale said through the ruffle of feathers. 

Crowley took a sip of wine but then put the glass down on the floor as he got a close up look at the angel’s wings. 

“May I?” Crowley asked as he gently put a hand on one wing.

“Yes,” Aziraphale affirmed and Crowley started carding his hands through the first feathers he could reach. 

“As you would put it, I terrorized many a motorist on the drive out to the estate. The Bentley nearly took flight once we reached the countryside. It was glorious.”

Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgment and a small amount of tension released from her tightly curled wings. Crowley relaxed a bit more and continued the tale of his day as he groomed the white wings. 

“I met the parents, and they are dysfunctional in every way. They named the kid Warlock for Somebody’s sake! But the most interesting person I met was the nanny, who happens to be a witch. Apparently she is the descendant of another witch, Agnes Nutter?”

Aziraphale suddenly unwrapped her wings and looked over her shoulder to Crowley in disbelief. “The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter! Does she have the book with her? I would so love to take a look at it if she does!”

Crowley smiled, he knew that would perk his angel right up. “I forgot to ask. But we can all visit her in a month or so and you can ask her yourself.”

“All of us visit in a month?” Aziraphale asked, still looking over her shoulder, not wanting to move as Crowley groomed her wings.

“Yeap,” Crowley popped the ‘p’ in his proud tone, “I’ve reported to Hell that Warlock is in fact the Anti-Christ, confirming it with the witch nanny. They were pleased beyond measure, so now it is my responsibility to check on the child’s progress periodically and report in.”

“That is good news my dear.” Aziraphale had turned to face forward to not put a crick in her still tense neck. 

“How was Paris? Did you and Adam have a decent time?”

“It would have been better with you there, but yes we had a pleasant adventure together. After crepes we went to mostly local art galleries, I wanted to save the famous ones for when he would actually remember. Did you know they offer tours of the Bastille now?”

“You didn’t,” Crowley gave Aziraphale a bit of a disbelieving look.

“Oh no, of course not! It would be interested touring it with you, of course, all the memories.” Aziraphale leaned her head back to look at Crowley who had turned a slight shade of red and spluttered his response. Aziraphale smiled and pulled her head back into an upright position to give Crowley a moment to compose himself.

“My favorite picture you sent was the one with cream on Adam’s nose. I can’t wait until he can make a proper mess of crepes himself.”

The pair laughed together at the possibility and even Adam giggled from his bassinet. As silence fell over the family, Crowley paused in his ministrations to ask a serious question.

“Do you want to talk about Gabriel’s visit?”

“Will you keep grooming?”

“Anything for you, love,” Crowley responded as he resumed his task.

“I have to give credit to Adam. He cried the entire time and would occasionally shriek, which Gabriel disliked very much.”

“That’s our boy, keeping the spotlight of attention off that pretentious prick. Did Gabriel even want to know whose kid it was?”

“I told him I was babysitting and he didn’t press for details because it concerned humans. But the rest of it was awful Crowley.” Aziraphale recoiled a bit, curling the one wing Crowley did not have in his grasp back around her body.

“Take your time Angel,” Crowley encouraged in a soft tone.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and started on Gabriel’s list of demands. “He wants me to get rid of the bookshop.”

“Why?”

“He wants me to start war preparations.”

Crowley scoffed, “They’ve had six thousand years to prepare. What difference is the next eleven going to do?”

This struck a cord in the portion of Aziraphale that still ached from the visit. Aziraphale took her wing out of Crowley’s grasp and returned to her cocoon state. 

Crowley swore under his breath, “I’m sorry Angel. I’ll keep my comments to myself.”

Aziraphale huffed and lowered her wings a bit, “No. I like hearing your opinions. It just hit close to the actual issue. I’m allowed to get defensive.”

“More wine?” Crowley offered in penance as he bent down to retrieve his abandoned glass. 

Aziraphale lifted her empty glass above her, ant they exchanged glasses. Crowley put the empty glass on the floor where the mostly full glass had been and waited for Aziraphale to continue.

“Gabriel insulted my way of life. He wants me to check on my platoon because ‘If the state of things here is any indication, they are not ready for the war either.’” Aziraphale did a rather spot on impression of the other angel.

“You command a platoon?” Crowley asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I was Guardian of the Eastern Gate if you recall. I have some standing in Heaven’s ranks, as much Gabriel acts like I don’t.”

“Then remind me why you haven’t kicked his arse yet?”

“It’s easier to be ignored and left alone if you don’t make waves,” Aziraphale said the phrase more as a mantra than a matter of fact. 

Crowley briefly reflected on his Fall. He had made waves with his questions and choice of associations, so it made sense that any angel afterward would be hesitant. But Aziraphale had given away his sword, and she was just as good at demonic chaos as he was, so Crowley contemplated the missing piece of the puzzle. Aziraphale unwrapped the wing Crowley had been working on before and offered it back out to the demon. Crowley had been almost done with the wing when it had been pulled away, so he straightened what had been ruffled and tapped Aziraphale’s shoulder for access to the other wing as Aziraphale sat in silence as she collected her thoughts and finished the second wine glass. 

“Was there anything else?” Crowley asked when he saw his angel finish the wine.

Aziraphale took a few deep breaths before speaking. “Gabriel told me to change my corporation’s appearance and lose weight.”

Crowley wanted to storm right up to Heaven and burn it down to Hell, using Gabriel as the ignition source. “You are perfect Aziraphale. Don’t you dare change even a millimeter, if it is not what you want. I love you in all your soft forms. You are the warm spot in my bleak world. You were the clever one to figure out how to take care of our son with what we had available.”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale gushed in love as tears rolled down her face.

Crowley gave his angel a kiss on the head and let her cry as he continued his grooming of her other wing. By the time Crowley had finished, so had Aziraphale’s tears, and just in time as Adam gave a whimper of hunger. Aziraphale folded her wings away and went to get up from the couch. 

“I’ll fetch him for you, love. Stay right there,” Crowley said as he passed a hand over her shoulders.

Aziraphale started unbuttoning her vest and shirt as Crowley retrieved Adam from his bassinet. As Adam settled on Aziraphale’s chest, Crowley curled in his normal spot against the angel. He turned on his television with a wave of his hand, and turned on a streaming service.

“Shall I order take-away?” Crowley asked as the application loaded.

“Yes please. Surprise me, you know what I like. What are we watching?”

“The Great British Bake Off. I think you will enjoy it,” Crowley replied as he pulled out his phone and started to scroll for sushi and bakery take-aways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about raising children, but I HAVE bought a "What to expect..." type toddler book for reference!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment! Cheers!


End file.
